Total Drama Island: Looking For Love
by Da Baddest King
Summary: Twenty girls in one house, all there for the same reason...to win the heart of a chosen guy from Total Drama Island. Who will win his heart in the end? Who will be brokenhearted? ACCEPTING APPLICATIONS!
1. Looking For Love?

I wanted to make a new season for Total Drama Island, I tried it before ONCE AGAIN but wasn't 100% into it AGAIN, but now Da Baddest King is back and better and this time I will be serious about the matter, this is a casting call, I need 20 female characters for this story I'm making, and I will be accepting 20 from the list I get.

The rules are simple, don't make the character you want that has already been in another story, or show, be creative and actually think of something different don't go for the normal stereotype, chose something crazy and spontaneous, this will make the story even better and catch my attention.

The show have eliminations, not only am I choosing who goes home but you will as well, if I have a rightful amount of people to vote someone of the show, they must leave unless I chose not to or theirs a simple twist to it, Remember your votes count.

**NOW TIME FOR THE REAL GOAL....**This show will be a love game show, competing for someone (male) from Total Drama Island 1, you will have to tell me who you would like to see searching for love on this game show. Dustin? Or any of the other guys from Total Drama Island are candidates.

I will need 20 girls...so the chosen 20 will be on the show trying to win the heart of whatever guy gets picked.

*All their ages are between 16-17*

To participate on the show just fill in the TDI Form below.

**TDI Form:**

What Guy Do They Want To Compete For?: **DJ**,** Duncan**,** Tyler**, **Harold**, **Geoff**, **Justin**, **Owen**, **Noah**, **Trent**, **Cody**, **Ezekiel**

Likes In A Guy:

Dislikes In A Guy:

Name:

Gender:

Stereotype:

Skin:

Body:

Hair:

Eyes:

Clothes:

Bathing Suit:

Personality:

Pet Peeves: (optional, but the more info, the better)

Likes:

Dislikes:

What they like in a guy:

Talents: (or what they think they're good at)

Fears: (explain why)

Audition Tape: (optional)

Family History: (optional, if their parents are divorced or something)

Hobbies: (optional once again)

Paired up? With what type of person?: (optional, only if you want them paired up)

Why did they sign up?:

Do they swear?:

Other:

GOOD LUCK =]


	2. Lucky Eleven

**Alright so I looked trough ALL the contestants and the lovely woman wanting love and after reading every ones character I have chosen the top 10 woman in the running and they compete for the chosen guy who name is...Duncan =] .....Here's the problem, I have 11 girls including my own I made below, If you all can be nice and send me MORE applications I would appreciate it but make the girls DIFFERENT =] please submit them and here are the 11 lucky girls:**

**1. Nina Flowers**

**2. Annabelle Lovette (Belle)**

**3. Dave VanDermotte**

**4. Evie Days**

**5. Haley Brock**

**6. Zoey Dawn Silvers**

**7. Jorja Milette**

**8. Pheobe Matthews**

**9. Kyra McCloud**

**10. Loyalla Livngston **

**11. Trina Queens**

**

* * *

**

**TDI Form:**

What Guy Do They Want To Compete For?: **Duncan**

Likes In A Guy: Money, Sex, Good Looks, Power and Easy To Control.

Dislikes In A Guy: Someone who is a softy, poor, ugly, is still a virgin, bad odor.

Name: Trina Queens

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Head Bitch In Charge

Skin: Carmel skin.

Body: Slender and smooth

Hair: Long black hair down her mid back that she keeps straight.

Eyes: Brown

Clothes: Blood red strapless shirt above her chest that's tight, black skinny jeans with black high heels strapped to her ankles (Wears High heels with EVERYTHING)

Bathing Suit: Black bikini

Personality: Trina loves thinking about herself and always thinking of a way to come up on top. She fights with many girls and will never throw the first punch at a girl, she waits for them. Trina has been on many reality TV shows and is very smart on getting farther in a competition.

Pet Peeves: Girls who cant stand up for themselves. Poor ppl. Spitting. Quarters/dimes/pennies/etc.

Likes: Money, Power, Respect, Alcahol, Men, Threesums.

Dislikes: Poor Ppl, broke men, hoopties, apartments, rats, girls who are the center of everything.

Talents: Seducing men to get what she wants, Fighting on the streets, looking pretty.

Fears: Being broke, even though she is a B.I.T.C.H., Trina has been poor and lived on the streets with her mother.

Audition Tape: Trina is walking the streets of New York with a camera man video taping, "Hello everyone! Ya girl Trina here repping New York" Trina fixes her blouse and continues walking ahead on the sidewalk when a skinny girl with a lighter skin complexion walks by giving Trina a dirty look, "Who the fuck you looking at like that bitch?!" Trina yells at the girl who jumps back in a bit of fear.

Girl: "Hoe, no one afraid of you!" She yells before Trina jumped and grabbed a fist full of the girls brown hair, pulling her closer and striking three hard fists to the back of her head, "Bitch!" The girl yells trough the hard hits, getting a couple hits herself.

Trina: "Don't know about me!" Trina yelled, thumbing back on her heels, giving the girl time to strike. "Ah!" Trina yelled when the girls fists hit the side of her face "Pick-Me-Total-" Trina tries talking trough the soft his when she grabs the girls head and smashes it against the camera. Ending the video tape.

Family History: Dads name is Tyreek and mothers name is Trameeka. Her mother killed her husband for sleeping with a young girl who Trina heard WILL be in the house and she will be looking out for her..

Paired up? With what type of person?: The weakest girl (mentally) in the house

Why did they sign up?: Fifteen minutes of fame, money, drinks and SEX!!!

Do they swear?: FUCK YEA!!

* * *

**When I get the last 9 girls, I will post the first chapter. Now how will the first season of TDI: Looking For Love be??? Will the girls get along? Will their be heartbreak? Lust? Who will go home and who will win the heart of the rockstar Duncan? All this in later chapter to come and remember, YOU choose who go's home.**

**Ps: What you think of Trina??? =] let me know.**


End file.
